Jigglypuff (USBIV)
'Jigglypuff '('Purin '''in Japanese, '''Rondoudou '''in French and '''Pummeluff '''in German) is a returning fighter for Ultra Smash Bros. IV and makes his fifth appearance after ''SSB4 and appeared with The Original 8, including Luigi, Captain Falcon and Ness at the E3 demo and the trailer of USBIV. Mencioned as female Pokémon, Jigglypuff is a fairy-type Pokémon that debuted in Pokémon Red & Green. ''She's the second evolution form of Igglybuff and her final evolution form is Wigglytuff. In the majority of ''Smash Bros. ''games, Jigglypuff is mentioned as a female. Jigglypuff's voiceclips were recycled from ''SSB4, before that, from Brawl, Melee ''and ''SSB 64, voiced by Raechel Lills in English, Mika Kanai in Japanese and French and German voiceclips for different countries. Jigglypuff ranks the 45th place of the 103th place (B+) in the tier list behind Lucario and after Dr. Mario, placing her at the bottom of the high tier classment, which it makes a significant rise comparing to SSB4 and Brawl ''since she was a bottom tier and a low tier character. Jigglypuff has a fantastic improved air mobility and speed (now slightly even with Yoshi as in ''Melee) to start great aerial combos against opponents, her Sing ability has improved against opponents on nearly spaced positions near Jigglypuff and it gives now a little midair after her first soundwave. Her famous Rest ability is heavily influenced from Melee: opponents touched by Rest goes now sideways instead of upwards like in SSB4 and Brawl, but unlike Melee it's not so broken to do a zero-to-death and it doesn't give a burning effect to the opponents but a Lip's Flower on their heads. Her shield resistance has also improved by adding a little more resistance to prevent early shield breaks, thanks to the new weight mechanic: Jigglypuff can instantly be KO'ed by a simple shield break by going fastly upwards to the blast zone or making a Star-KO. She has the best edgeguard in the game that performs an off-stage combat that panics the opponents from falling to the blast zone and her improved Wall of Pain technique. Her flaws is that she's one of the light characters in the game so be KO'ed by an strong attack is very dangerous. She also can be footstoled easily when gimped. As in Brawl and Smash 4, Jigglypuff has an terrible approach on ground and she's the floatiest character in the game after Samus. Overall in her matchups, Jigglypuff is reasonably a decent character for big and floaty characters but she as a bad matchup with Mario and Bayonetta for their heavy combo potential. Changes from Smash 4 Since that Jigglypuff heavily was underused in Smash 4, without some buffs during the patches, Ultra ''buffs her for a better aerodynamic experience for the casual play and competitive play, mixing with minor nerfs too and combined with ''Melee ''especially, ''Brawl ''and ''Smash 4. She has also a mix of other nerfs. Aesthetics *Jigglypuff's normal/up taunt winks as in Melee/''64''. *At the end of Jigglypuff's side taunt's turnaround, she has bright eyes than normal eyes. Attributes * * * * * * Grabs & throws * * * * Aerial attacks * * * * * * * * Moveset TBA Trivia *Jigglypuff has the best shield resistance in the game, comparing to the other characters. *All of Jigglypuff's aerials deals 10% damage unlike all of the Smash Bros. games. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters